Rich A Dominique Weasley story
by dannydeboy
Summary: Dominique Weasley was rich. Her family are rich and so are her friends. What happens when she faces losing it all?


_**Chapter 1- Of Heads and Heirs.**_

_Just a silly story. don't know how long it will last but we will see._

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking badBuy all of the things I never hadUh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazineSmiling next to Oprah and the Queen~ Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars Billionaire._

I am, and you'll love the name, Dominique Apolle Melissa Claudine Weasley. Mum really got giddy naming me and my sister. I mean get this, Victoire Fleur Adrianne Clarisse Weasley. Quiet mad. Seems dad put his foot down by the time my brother came, Louis Fredrik Weasley. Well as you can my family is weird. I have 9 cousins, many uncles and aunts and some rather mad grandparents.

It all started back in September. Me being the oldest in my year we had to have a house party for my 17th. Not such a bad thing as James's dad said we could use there summer house. House being a light word, it's a bloody castle. It has 46 bedrooms, 52 bathrooms, indoor and outdoor pools and an army of house elves keeping it afloat. All of the house elves are paid mind you. Have you met my aunt Hermione? If Uncle Harry did not pay them I don't know how long he would be alive. Oh did I not mention James's dad is Harry Potter. As in the boy who lived, the chosen one, the boy who killed you know who. To me he's uncle Harry. I slightly weird middle aged man with a lot of money. So my 17 birthday is at Potter castle. OMG I'm so cool. No one else will have such a wicked place for a party. Wicked I know is so 1990's but hey it's a nice house.

"DOMINIGUE WEASLEY COME HERE THIS SECOND!" Came the call from the foot of the stairs. It was mum. I don't remember doing anything wrong but that never stops her. Lovely lady Fleur Weasley.

"Yes mother dear?" I ask reaching the kitchen.

"Don't you mother dear me. Why does Louis have a large set of horns on his head?" My mother asked scathingly.

"Well he was the first person to come with me happy birthday and it was the first spell that came into my head. It will wear off by lunch." I said defensively.

"It had better young lady. And who taught you that spell. No wait I don't want to know." Her voice warming she said, "Happy birthday dear. You can have your small present now but you will have to wait for your big one till your father gets home. Now seeing as we are at the Burrow later you will only have your presents from me and your brother for now. Open up, oh a bacon dear?" she asked.

"Yes thanks" I said not paying much attention. Presents. Looking over at the table I saw two small boxes. Reaching out for them I see the first one is from Louis. I lifted the lid to find a small charm bracelet with 2 charms on it. One is a small lion, my patronas and animagi form and the other is a tiny quaffle. Its beautiful. I turn to see Louis waiting at the door looking at my reaction. "Louis its great thanks." looking please he heads for the kitchen looking for food. I reach out for the other gift. Opening it, there is a watch on a bed of red silk. The watch was silver with small diamond stars around the face. Its breathtakingly stunning. " Mum the watch is stunning thanks so much" I wonder what else they have got me. For Victoire they got a watch and paid for her wedding but I'm not getting married so I have no idea.

Heading back to the kitchen I see my dad is back. Bill Weasley. The handsome half werewolf with the proper scars. I should mention I am half human, quarter werewolf and quarter veela . Makes us unique mum says.

"Hello dad I love the watch thanks." I walk over and hug him. that's how mum and dad differ. Me and mum don't hug unless we are very upset. Me and dad do.

"Its quiet okay. Now I have your main present here. It is from me, your mother, Harry and Ginny." He handed me a large box. Opening the lid I find a brand new broom. Its brilliant. "Now this is the new firebolt 3000 model that comes out after Christmas. Harry and Ginny used there contacts to get one just for you. Now its quicker than your normal firebolt by about 50mph. Its lighter and made of better wood. Ash I believe. Do you like it?" He asked worryingly. He asked because I was sitting there gob smacked. This much of cost a fortune. The old model still retails at 2,500,000 galleons (about £500,000) so this much of been huge.

"Wow dad I love it thanks, thanks mum. How much was this if you don't mind me asking?""Just a little more than Victories' wedding" He said in reply. OMG that's is a huge amount. They spent 3,500,000(£700,000) on the wedding so a little more to this family could mean anywhere up to 5,000,000 galleons. Wow.

Later that day we arrive at the burrow. We are the second ones there after the Potters. I head straight for james and drag him outside.

"Do you know what mine and your parents get me for my birthday?" I asked him.

"No why?"

"Because it is the new firebolt that does not come out till after Christmas." I said with a mocking grin. He would be so jealous, I should mention that we are both beaters on the Slytherin Quiddich team. I know what your thinking 2 Weasley's in slytherin, but its because me and James can be pure evil sometimes.

"OMG do you know how much that costs?" When I shake my head he says, " It is going on sale for 5.7 million galleons."

Now I know what your thinking. I thought Weasley's were poor. No no. Last years rich top 5 was 4 Weasley's

_1. Harry Potter- Ginevra Potter(nee Weasley) ex Quiddich stars, ex Aurors, owners of-_

Daily Prophet

Wimbourne wasps Quiddich team

Derby bullfinches Quiddich team

Head of Potter/ Peverell/Black/Evans/Dumbledore family's

_596 billion galleons(£119.6 billion)_

_2. Draco Malfoy- Magical and muggle barrister owner of-_

Witch weekly

Law firm(jointly with Mrs Hermione Weasley(nee Granger)

Heir to Malfoy estate

_108 billion galleons(£21.6 billion)_

_ Weasley-Fleur Weasley(nee Delacour)curse breakers, owners of-_

Shares in Gringots

Leeds eagles Quiddich team

Heir's to Weasley and Delacour estates

_96 billion galleons(£19.2 billion)_

_ Weasley-Angelina Weasley(nee Johnson) ex Quiddich players, owners of-_

Weasley's Wizard Whezzers

Zonkos

3 Broomsticks

Leaky Cauldron

_81 billion galleons(£16.2 billion)_

_5. Ronald Weasley- Hermione Weasley(nee Granger) ex Quiddich player, barrister, owners of-_

Law firm(joint with Mr Draco Malfoy)

Chudley cannons Quiddich team

Holyhead harpies Quiddich team

Controlling shares in Eelops owl emporium, Borgin and Burkes, Olivanders and Madam Malkins

_65 billion galleons(£13billion)_

And so on and so forth. So yes we are a very rich. Really annoyed little Scour when that came out . The reason harry is so rich is because every one lest him the estates. Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents and the Peverell which is the biggest by far spanning near 250billion galleons on its own. that's how they can afford to buy the best brooms, weddings, clothes ect.

And one day it will be all mine, I bet james is thinking. Well he is right, he will get the Potter throne as he puts it.

Anyway back to the story.

That night after everyone had gone home I was sitting in my room bored. What to do? I could go to sleep, nah boring its my birthday. I know I'll fly to James's. I should point out that, as well as my cousin he is my best friend too. Creeping down stairs, I grab my new broom and get on.

The short flight to the Potter's is exhilarating. My broom is so fast. I make to journey in 20 minuets, it normally takes an hour. Going up to James's window I knock.

"Oi potter you coming for a fly? I'll let you on my new broom." I said as he opened the window.

"Give me 10 minuets I'm naked here" he said with a grin

"thanks for that, just what I wanted to know." That's James for you. A little prude but nice at heart. Well to me anyway because last time we wasn't I might of broke his nose. What! He ask for it. Anyway we ran the snakes at Hogwarts. I mean we may be Weasley's but everyone runs in fear of James and Dom, pranksters, beaters and general evil people. Well to Al and Rosie anyway. They are the next oldest after us. Them and little Malfoy are always on the brunt of our jokes. Ahh little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. We are good with names in the wizarding world. There are some crackers. My personal favourite is Albus Severus Potter. He hates it. Always getting compared to Dumbledore and the name sake of the biggest snake since Voldemort. Its brill.

"Come on them Dommy" James said breaking my thought. James is the only aloud to call me Dommy. Even dad does not do that anymore.

"Jammy lets go wake Blaine. He only lives half an hour away" I said as we flew into the clouds.

"Why don t we wake the whole Quiddich team while we are at it" He said with a grin.

Ahh our school Quiddich team. At new Hogwarts we Slytherins are unbeaten in 3 years. Since me and James joined indecently. However we are not at school until December this year. that's because the school is being finished. We are at new Hogwarts. It was built 10 years ago, after old Hogwarts fell down, literally fell down. It means we are not going to be finished until September next year but oh well.

Me and james reached the field we had changed into a Quiddich pitch with the help of his dad. No one with out Weasley blood can get in and no muggles can even hear or see us. Its our escape when our parents get to much. It has a half size pitch, a bar that aunt Angelina said we had to have here. She owns loads of pubs and bars and always makes sure we all get drunk at parties. It makes Christmas fun.

Me and james stayed until about 3 in the morning. Before going our separate ways home.

"Dom dear your Hogwarts letters are here." Her mum said in the morning waking her from a good dream.

Getting down stairs half and hour later showered and dressed, I found my dad and brother playing wizards chess and lunch on the table.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting down picking up a cheese sandwich.

"Just after 1 dear why?" Her mum replied.

"You normally wake me up at 10 if I over sleep. Why not this time?"

You looked tired so I left you. Now open your Hogwarts letters so you and james can go diagon ally later. Ginny has already owled."

Picking up my letter I open it and tip out 2 badges. Head girl and joint Quiddich captain. Wow.

"Mum, dad look" I said showing them the badges. They both look shocked. What the hell I'm shocked. Who in their right mind would make me head girl. McGonagall much of gone mad.

"Well done Dom, its unexpected." dad says. It certainly is. I mean the only people with more detentions in Hogwarts history than me and james are uncle George, his twin and the Marauders. It must be mistake.

"I need to floo james to brag, that okay?" I asked my still shocked parents

"Yes dear" Mum answers eventually.

Getting up I head to the fire pointing my wand at the grate I shout, _Incendieo, _the flames jump up and I throw in some floo powder.

"Potter house" I call and feel my head spinning as my head travels to the potter house.

" Ahh Dom, will it be James you will be wanting?" Ginny asked from the table.

"Yes please Ginny I have come to brag" I say with glee. She calls james and he rushes into the room. Seeing me in the fire he crouches down leans in towards me.

"Yes Dommy what can I do you for?" he asked

" I am head girl and joint Quiddich captain. Haha I had to come and brag" I said. " Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"So am I. well not head girl but you get the picture. How good is this. Minnie must be have lost it. I mean us too alone will ruin the school, but with heads to stop us we will be unstoppable. Oh my mum said that if we do make loads of trouble she will howler me." he said with a grin.

"Wow Jammy, we gonna have loads of fun this year. Gotta go now. See you tomorrow at my party" I finished with a grin.

When I got my head out of the fire my dad was in the room waiting for my reaction.

"James is head boy and Quiddich captain with me. Its gonna be a good year" I said to my dad with a grin reaching my ears.

"I know Ginny told your mother when she owled this morning. don't cause to much trouble or I will but forced to remove privileges, like James." He said sternly.

"Now go get ready we need to get ready for your party"

_A/N next chapter will be the party. Hope you enjoy so far_

_-=]Dan[=-_


End file.
